yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
NASU(name)
NASU(Hopi's motif) 【トカゲ(Lizard)】 ---- 地上の全てを知り尽くす動物。知性の象徴である。 The animal which knows all terrestrial all. It is a symbol of intellect. 3 Madotsuki's Room(Hopi mythology) Red,Purple,Yellow,and Green color books.(Tawa-Kachina color) ※Most Hopi accounts of creation center around Tawa, the Sun Spirit.(Madotsuki's Room) → Yumenikki Menu icon is Hopi's Lizard? NASU(Weevil) 2 Sexual dimorphism Rhopalapion longirostre exhibits an extreme case of sexual dimorphism. The female rostrum is twice as long and its surface is smoother than in the male. The female bores egg channels into the buds of Alcea rosea. So the dimorphism is not attributed to sexual selection. It is a response to ecological demands of egg deposition.[4] ※"Weevil" is planting the "egg" → NASU is "egg" planting the "eggplant(NASU)"? NASU(NASA) ※NASA parodies and NASU is? NASU(Eggplant) 5 文化 初夢の縁起物：「一富士、二鷹、三茄子(1 Mt.Fuji,2 Hawk,3 Egg plant)」 お盆の期間中には、故人の霊魂がこの世とあの世を行き来するための乗り物として、「精霊馬」と呼ばれるキュウリやナスで作る動物を用意する。 The deceased's soul prepares the animal which makes this world and next world from the cucumber called a "spirit-of-a-departed-person horse" or an eggplant as a vehicle for going back and forth during the Bon Festival. 4本の麻幹あるいはマッチ棒、折った割り箸などを足に見立てて差し込み、馬、牛とする。 Four hempen trunks or matchsticks, the folded half-split chopsticks, etc. are likened with a leg, and are inserted, and it is considered as a horse and a cow. キュウリは足の速い馬に見立てられ、あの世から早く家に戻ってくるように。 A cucumber can be likened with a swift-running horse and goes back [ home ] from the next world early. ナスは歩みの遅い牛に見立てられ、この世からあの世に帰るのが少しでも遅くなるように、また、供物を牛に乗せてあの世へ持ち帰ってもらうとの願いが込められている。 The wish that an offering is put on a cow and I have you bring back to the next world is put so that an eggplant can be likened with the late cow of a pace and it may become as late as possible to return from this world to the next world. 2 Mount Fuji(Hatsuyume) 一富士二鷹三茄子(the first good-luck article of a dream to see) is Similarity of "Oneiromancy" ※NASU had the intention which delays Madotsuki which goes to the next world? NASU(Easter egg (media)) An Easter egg is an intentional inside joke, hidden message, or feature in a work such as a computer program, movie, book, or crossword. According to game designer Warren Robinett, the term was coined at Atari by personnel who were alerted to the presence of a secret message which had been hidden by Robinett in his already widely distributed game, Adventure.12 The name has been said to evoke the idea of a traditional Easter egg hunt3. 1 Effects(Easter egg) Easter eggs are special eggs that are often given to celebrate Easter or springtime. NASU(LSD (video game) ) LSD (Also known as LSD: Dream Emulator) is an extremely rare video game released in Japan in 1998 for the Sony PlayStation video game console based on a dream journal that Hiroko Nishikawa, a staff member at Asmik Ace Entertainment, had been keeping for a decade. 1 Gameplay In "LSD" the player navigates through a psychedelic dream world. The idea is simply to walk around and explore things in a dream environment. 2 Mount Fuji(Hatsuyume) Although this superstition is well known in Japan, often memorized in the form Ichi-Fuji, Ni-Taka, San-Nasubi (一富士、二鷹、三茄子; 1. Fuji, 2. Hawk, 3. Eggplant), the continuation of the list is not as well known. 3 Mount Fuji(LSD (video game)) 『LSD (video game) - The Opening Movie』 NASU(August 15) 4 記念日・年中行事 (4 Memorial Day and Annual Event) ※お盆(Bon Festival) and 聖母の被昇天の祭日(Assumption) are 8/15 same days. 月遅れ盆(旧盆)（http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%82%A4%E3%83%AB:Flag_of_Japan.svg 日本） *精霊流し（長崎県） 聖母の被昇天の祭日(Assumption)（カトリック） :聖母マリアが死ぬことなく、生きたまま天にあげられたことを記念する日。 Category:Name